A method whereby, in the case of recording desired data onto a recording medium, same data is repetitively recorded (multiple-writing) to improve resistance of the data to errors has been known. Owing to the multiple-writing, if there is at least one errorless data among a plurality of data, such errorless data can be used as data without an error. Hitherto, sufficient consideration is not given to a recording position of the data which is multiple-written.